Amour Mécanique
by anabanana94
Summary: Ce soir je ne voulais pas. Ce soir tu n'aurais pas du. Mais me croirais-tu si je te disais que la chair est faible ? Oui sans doute, puisque tu es là, à me caresser, alors que tu m'as brisé. Prends mon corps, prends tout. HP/DM OS


**Disclaimer:** JKR pour les perso, moi pour l'histoire

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco comme vous vous en doutiez sûrement

**Rated: M**, parce que c'est assez dur et qu'il y a pas mal de sous-entendus, mais si vous estimez que ça n'est pas justifié n'hésitez pas à me le dire ^^

* * *

_Coucou, voici de nouveau un petit OS, vraiment tout petit, et vraiment très différent du dernier. Il n'y a aucune indication sur les personnages, mais pour moi c'est Harry qui pense et parle de Draco, donc partez sur cette optique. Sinon pour ceux qui suivent Trois jours pour toute une vie (au passage: merci à Kaorii pour ses encouragements), je vous promets que je n'abandonne pas cette fiction, le chapitre 7 est en cours d'écriture, mais j'ai du mal: syndrome de la page blanche... Mais j'essayerai de publier au plus à, bonne lecture, et surtout dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez, c'est important pour moi =)_

_

* * *

  
_

**Amour Mécanique**

Je suis dans tes bras, tu me touches, tes mains courent sur mon corps. Mais ne sens-tu pas que je ne te réponds pas, ou presque ? Ne sens-tu pas que je suis mort ?

Mon corps est vide, tu m'as déjà arraché le cœur, et maintenant tu manipules mes restes avec délicatesse.

Je suis allongé sur un lit, dans une vaste chambre luxueuse. Un quelconque hôtel dans lequel tu as loué cette pièce pour ton plaisir.

Ce soir je ne voulais pas. Ce soir tu n'aurais pas du. Mais me croirais-tu si je te disais que la chair est faible ? Oui sans doute, puisque tu es là, à me caresser, alors que tu m'as brisé.

Ce soir j'aurais du errer dans les rues, comme tout les soirs depuis que je suis mort.

Depuis cette fameuse soirée où tu as sans pitié piétiné mon cœur. Tu le savais n'est-ce pas ? Tu étais conscient de tes actes ? Pourtant cela ne t'a même pas effleuré l'esprit que tu aies pu me tuer, puisque tu es là, à parcourir ma peau de ta langue.

Et moi je te laisse faire. Mon corps ne m'appartient plus, fais-en ce que tu veux. Ça fait bien longtemps que je me suis offert à toi, que je me suis sacrifié sur l'autel de mes idéaux.

Ne jamais tomber amoureux, l'amour fait toujours souffrir. L'amertume me remplit. Que le jour où je t'ai sauvé lors de la bataille finale soit maudit. Ce jour a signé mon arrêt de mort. Je ne m'en doutais pas alors. Mais ça t'es égal, n'est-ce pas ?

Tu pensais que je ne voulais que ton corps... Mais cette pensée était la tienne, bien sûr. J'ai toujours respecté tes règles.

Je te vois quand tu me contactes. Je ne prends pas de nouvelles de toi. J'attends. Je t'attends. Tu me contactes ? Très bien, voyons-nous. Prends mon corps, prends tout.

Et repars...

Au début j'acceptais. Tu t'en souviens aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Nous étions heureux de nous retrouver, nous faisions l'amour avec délice toute la journée. Car c'est bien l'amour que nous faisions. Ou du moins je le croyais. Tu avais l'air content de me voir, de me toucher, même de parler avec moi, d'être dans mes bras. Content de choses simples.

Et j'y ai cru.

J'ai toujours cru en les mauvaises choses. Croire en l'homme, mais il est retors, vil, menteur. Croire en toi... Mais tu es retors, vil, menteur. Et tu m'as laissé.

Tu m'as laissé et pourtant tu es là.

Tu me demandes de te caresser, les yeux brillants. Tu sais que je suis incapable de te résister. Et tu en joues. Je m'exécute. Mécaniquement, comme un automate. Je suis devenu inhumain, par ta faute. Je ne ressens plus rien, physiquement. Je ne suis qu'une dépouille, comme un cadavre animé par le seul souffle de l'amour.

L'amour pour toi ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? C'est bien ce que tu as dit, non ? Tu utiliseras mon corps autant que tu le voudras. Tu viens, tu me prends, tu repars avec toujours un peu plus de ma substance...

Je disparais. Je suis pantin entre tes mains.

Aveuglé par ton propre désir, tu ne vois rien. Je n'attends plus rien de toi. Je me force à obtenir de mon corps les réactions que tu souhaites, mais depuis que tu as rejeté mon amour, depuis que tu as prononcé toutes ces horreurs, je ne ressens plus rien. Vois, tu t'enfonces en moi, je ne te sens pas. Mais je gémis, pour te contenter. Pour te faire croire que tu arrives toujours à me faire plaisir, comme avant.

Avant, quand j'étais vivant.

Pourquoi m'as-tu entraîné ici, ce soir ? Pourquoi m'as-tu empêché de rejoindre les poissons de la Tamise ? Je ne suis rien pour toi, qu'un corps à baiser. Tu l'as dit, tu ne peux pas faire comme si ces mots si blessants n'étaient pas sortis de ta bouche. Tu ne peux pas faire semblant. Il n'y a que moi pour ça.

Mais vois-tu je t'aime tellement que tu peux faire de moi ce que tu veux, et ça aussi tu le sais. Tu tires de moi tout ce que tu peux, du sexe, du plaisir, de l'extase. Mais le temps où tu t'occupais de mon propre bien-être est révolu, je le sens bien.

Depuis ce soir où tu as brisé l'homme qui était en moi.

J'y ai cru pourtant, j'ai vraiment cru que tu pourrais m'aimer si j'étais complaisant, si je te laissais du temps. Tu passais du temps avec moi, ça avait l'air de te plaire, tu m'avais à portée de la main, tu me souriais, de ton sourire si particulier, un peu tordu, tes yeux étaient tendres... Mais tu n'aimes que toi. Tu me l'as bien montré. Le seul amour que tu puisses produire est ton amour pour ta propre personne. Ton amour-propre qui a toujours été si démesuré.

Tu dis que tu n'as pas de cœur. Mais tu mens. Tu as mon cœur, et c'est pour ça que tu es là, non ? Pour te venger, pour me prouver que même en ayant mon cœur, en m'ayant brisé, tu peux toujours obtenir quelque chose de moi. Tu m'en veux de t'aimer. Parce que ça ne peut être pour te faire pardonner que tu es là, non. Parce que tu n'as même pas conscience que je souffre. Ça t'est égal, tu l'as dit. Tu as bien dit «que m'importent tes sentiments ?», n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne veux pas de mon amour. Tu n'en as jamais voulu. Tu refuses ce sentiment mièvre. Pourtant, l'amour, c'est loin d'être mièvre, tu sais ?

L'amour c'est ce qui te tord les tripes, et c'est à la fois ce qui te fait respirer. C'est ce qui t'agite encore alors que ton corps s'est désagrégé. C'est ce qui pourrait te rendre heureux, quand tu n'es que douleur. C'est ce qui te fait souffrir, qui t'entraines vers le bas, quand la personne aimée ne te répond pas. C'est ce qui embaume ton cœur, quand tu te dis que tu n'as rien à perdre.

C'est ce qui explose ton cœur et le disperse au gré des quatre vents, le transforme en une poudre brumeuse qu'un blizzard givrant emporte et précipite dans les Ténèbres, quand tu as tout perdu.

C'est ce qui fait que je suis entre tes bras, à attendre ton départ, alors que je ne désire que ta présence.

C'est ce qui fait que je gémis sous la puissance de tes coups de reins, alors que je ne ressens pas le plaisir dont toi tu es emplis.

La nature humaine est incompréhensible, tu sais ? Je ne ressens plus rien, et pourtant je suis lacéré de douleur. Il semblerait que toute sensation positive m'aie quitté, en fait. Je ne suis plus que douleur, mal, souffrance.

Je ne suis plus rien.

Plus rien qu'une marionnette entre tes doigts habiles.

Je voudrais m'arracher de ton emprise, partir loin, dans un monde où tout serait possible, où tu m'aimerais, enfin. Où je pourrais être heureux, enfin.

Mais tu es fort, et même si tu ne m'écrasais pas sous ton corps brûlant, je ne pourrais pas partir. Je ne pourrais pas partir, seulement parce que tu es là. Ta présence intoxique mes sens, je ne peux pas m'éloigner de toi. Je suis drogué de toi, je t'ai dans la peau, je t'ai dans le cœur, même si tu m'as confisqué celui-ci; je t'ai dans les veines, qui ne demandent qu'à être ouvertes pour arrêter la souffrance; je t'ai dans les yeux, qui s'emplissent de ta beauté, de tes yeux si clairs, si purs comme l'argent, et pourtant si durs et cruels. Je t'ai partout. Je t'ai en moi, sur moi.

Mais moi, où suis-je ?

Je ne suis pas en toi, je ne suis rien pour toi.

Alors pourquoi ? Parce que tu désires mon corps. Pourtant tu vois bien que mon corps se dessèche, se meurt, se languit d'un amour qui ne viendra pas. Mon corps devient malade, malade d'amour, malade de toi.

Il n'a plus ce qui lui permet de vivre. Plus d'eau, plus de nourriture. Parfois un peu d'alcool, pour oublier, ou oublier d'oublier, ou parfois de ta substance, quand tu me demandes de te prendre dans ma bouche. Ce n'est pas suffisant bien sûr.

Mais que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? Pour reprendre tes propres mots, c'est la vie, non ?

Et quand mon corps aura disparu, qu'il n'existera plus, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, que feras-tu ?

Tu iras chercher un autre corps pour satisfaire ton désir ? Mais que feras-tu de mon cœur ? Je sais, je ne devrais pas parler de mon cœur puisque tu l'as détruit, il n'existe plus, mais les débris, et ce qu'il contenait, tout est en toi, tu m'as tout pris. Et où ira tout ça ? Où ira mon amour, enfoui en toi comme un secret honteux et lourd à porter ?

Il ira à l'Oubli. La chute profonde. Le noir. Le rien. Le néant.

Il ne restera rien de moi, qu'une odeur sur un drap, qu'une ligne sur un papier, qu'une morsure sur ta peau. L'odeur s'évaporera. La ligne s'effacera. La morsure s'estompera.

Je redeviendrai ce que j'ai toujours été pour toi.

Rien.

Tu ne veux pas de moi, ça a été clair, et pourtant tu t'amuses avec moi. Tu as toujours été cruel, je le sais bien. Tu ne veux pas de moi et pourtant tu sembles...dépendant. Dépendant de mon corps et de ce qu'il te procure. On pourrait penser que c'est un atout pour moi, non ?

Mais non. Tu es dépendant de mon corps, mais comme la cigarette qui se consume et est réduite en cendres, tu me détruis.

Chaque fois un peu plus. Depuis combien de temps ce jeu dure-t-il ? Longtemps. N'en as-tu pas assez de jouer ? De me prendre au piège continuellement, comme une araignée engluerait une libellule dans sa toile ?

L'acte est fini, tu as joui de moi, tu as joui en moi, c'est terminé. Tu vas te lever, me jeter un regard blasé, étirer tes lèvres en un rictus suffisant, me dire «à la prochaine». Je vais te sourire, mécaniquement, comme un fantôme, parce que c'est ce que tu attends de moi. Je suis une machine que ton esprit dirige. Je suis un automate. Tu as enclenché l'amour en moi, et tu en manipules les engrenages. Tu es un artiste en la matière.

Tu m'as pris dans un cycle infernal. Tu se répètes. Tout se rejoue. Tu vas rentrer chez toi, me laisser dans cette chambre que tu as retenue par précaution pour la nuit. Et quand le manque reviendra, tu me rappelleras. Et je viendrai. Comme toujours. Je ne sortirai pas de là. L'amour est un jeu vicieux. Tu rejettes tout ça, mais pourtant tu joues au même jeu que l'Amour. Tu utilises les mêmes armes. Ma faiblesse.

Est-ce simplement ta cruauté naturelle qui t'incite à pousser le jeu toujours plus loin ?

C'est donc ma mort que tu veux ?

Tu l'auras, mon ange, tu l'auras. Mais quand elle arrivera, c'est toi qui le regretteras. Tu as beau ne pas m'aimer, voire même me mépriser, tu peux prévoir ce qui se passera.

Car quand je mourrais, détruit par toi, par tes baisers empoisonnés et par ta langue envenimée, tu seras seul.

Seul avec toi-même comme tu l'as toujours été, mon amour.

Et moi... Moi j'arrêterai peut-être de souffrir.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

_Voilà, c'est pas très joyeux, et c'est vraiment très court, mais j'avais vraiment envie de l'écrire. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Est-ce que ça vaut la peine de mettre une review ? Si oui mettez-la s'il vous plait *yeux du chat potté tout tremblotants* parce que les reviews sont la seule récompense de l'auteur, et c'est grâce à lui qu'il peut voir ce que vaut ces écrits..._

_Voilà, bisous à tous et à bientôt !_

_Anabanana94  
_


End file.
